


Late Nights at the Zoo

by ashtraythief



Series: zoo 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Crack, M/M, PWP, Panda!Jensen - Freeform, Schmoop, Talking Animals, Tiger!Jared - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen really love each other. With Chad’s help, they take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts), [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts), [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



> This month’s smpc. Timestamp to Night at the Zoo, in which Jared the tiger falls in love with Jensen the panda and despite zoo fences, they make it work. Written for my kittehs alycat, keep_waking_up, and kinkajou who ~~demanded~~ wished for tiger/panda porn for ~~Christmas~~ Valentine’s. To the absolute surprise to no one, I obliged. I still know nothing about zoo procedures. Many, many thanks for fiercelynormal for the beta!

 

  
_Later_ is awesome. _Later_ turns out to become Jensen’s favorite thing. Because later, that’s when he and Jared are alone, visitors long gone and the mice meeting up with Chad’s ragtag bird gang for their nightly poker game.  
  
_Later_ : that means cuddling, and licking, and rubbing and generally being as close to each other as possible. It’s great, being so close to Jared and it’s, well, it’s very pleasurable. _Very_.  
  
Jared is so big and muscled, but his fur is really soft. It feels really good under Jensen’s paws. And against his body. And then there are Jared’s claws and teeth. They’re so sharp but Jared is always so careful, containing his power and danger so he won’t hurt Jensen. Although, a little scratching along the back of his neck and Jensen is totally gone. Sometimes, when Jared rubs against him from behind, he will worry the scruff of Jensen’s neck with his teeth. Very, very pleasurable.  
  
It’s just. Jensen know how mating works, okay? People are very concerned with panda matings. They are very invested in pandas having babies. Unfortunately, Jensen was never interested in mating with a female. Not even particularly with a male but then he’d never really spent time with one. And now that he has Jared, it’s a moot point anyway. Because Jared is his one and only. Jensen knows, without a doubt, he will never love anyone like he loves Jared.  
  
And he knows that Jared loves him back. He knows that Jared likes to spend time with him, talk to him, cuddle him. He knows that Jared is very pleased with all the rubbing against each other that they are doing. And maybe he doesn’t miss anything. But Jensen knows how mating works and he wishes they could have that too. He doesn’t tell Jared that, though. It’s bad enough when one of them is sad. Besides, he doesn’t want to give Jared the impression he isn’t enough for Jensen.  
  
Jensen should have known it wouldn’t work like that. Jared always knows if there’s something on his mind. And Jensen can never lie to him.  
  
So Jensen twists his paws and tries to hide his face in Jared’s neck.  
  
“Jen, c’mon, you can tell me, whatever it is,” Jared says, his voice deep and rumbling, comforting Jensen like a blanket.  
  
So he caves. “Okay. Just, I love you.”  
  
Jared straightens up. “I love you, too. What’s going on? Oh my god, are they taking you away? Do you have to go back to China? Or are you sick? Jensen-”  
  
Jensen puts a paw against Jared’s muzzle. “No, nothing like that!”  
  
“Then what?” Jared asks, words muffled.  
  
“I just… sometimes I wish we could really mate, you know?”  
  
Jared looks confused. “But… didn’t we do that last night?”  
  
“No. I mean, yes. I mean, just… really mate?”  
  
Jared still looks confused.  
  
“Like a male and a female,” Jensen says.  
  
For a moment, Jared’s forehead is still wrinkled, then his expression relaxes. “Oh! But… we’re both male.”  
  
“Yes,” Jensen says dejectedly.  
  
There’s a pause, and Jensen looks down at his belly until Jared nudges him with his snout. “Would you rather be with a female?”  
  
“No! No, I just want you. It just makes me sad, thinking about it, you know?”  
  
Jared looks thoughtfully out into the distance, but doesn’t say anything. He does curl himself around Jensen though and they lie close together in the midday sun.  
  
Later that day, Jared runs off to the trees standing close at the water basin’s edge. He climbs them, to much _aww_ ing from the spectators. Instead of taking a dive into the water, Jared makes himself comfortable on a broad bench and Chad joins him.  
  
Jensen knows that the two of them need their quality time together and this is not to exclude him. So he gets up to get some more bamboo twigs.  
  
That evening, Jared is fidgety. He paces their enclosure until finally the zoo is closed and Aldis and Felicia have locked up for the night.  
  
“So,” he says, when he finally sits down next to Jensen, “I talked to Chad today.”  
  
Sentences that start with “I talked to Chad today,” never end well. The last time, Chad suggested Jared up the antics for the cameras to boost their net worth. Whatever that meant. It had ended with Jared cracking two ribs on a protruding tree branch.  
  
Jensen’s apprehensiveness is understandable, he thinks.  
  
Jared licks his snout nervously and his tail twitches. “Have you ever heard of something called rimming?”  
  
Jensen shakes his head. “What is that supposed to be?”  
  
“I could show you,” Jared says, eagerly leaning forwards.  
  
“It’s not dangerous, is it?”  
  
Jared shakes his head. “No. And I promise to be careful anyway.”  
  
Jensen thinks about it, but he trusts Jared. Even though it’s Chad’s idea. “Okay. How does it work?”  
  
Jared jumps up on all fours, tail whipping back and forth excitedly. “Okay, so you should probably get up on all fours.”  
  
Jensen does. “And now?”  
  
Jared disappears from his vision when he stalks behind them.  
  
“Okay,” Jared says, “Just, relax.”  
  
Jensen’s not sure what that means until suddenly there’s something wet and rough at his butt. Right below his tail! Jensen lets out a little squeak in surprise.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just relax,” Jared rumbles, hot breath gushing along Jensen’s back side. “It’s supposed to help with the mating.”  
  
It doesn’t make a lot of sense in Jensen’s head, it’s not like licking will turn him into a female, but when Jared’s tongue drags against his butt the next time, he shivers. It feels so good!  
  
“That… what… how…” Jensen’s not sure what he wants to ask, because Jared’s tongue is insistent and wet, pushing against - oh!  
  
“Jared, but, oh, isn’t that…. oh!”  
  
“Jen,” Jared says, purrs really, right against Jensen’s now-sensitive butt and it vibrates deliciously. “I really, really want to do this.”  
  
“Okay then,” Jensen says slightly breathlessly. His heart is beating quicker in his chest, and he’s getting quite hot under his fur.  
  
Jared keeps licking him and the rough drag of his tongue feels delicious. Then Jared noses lower, licks Jensen’s balls and his dick and Jensen’s legs almost give out under him.  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“Yeah.” The word is just a low rumble and Jensen melts.  
  
Jared goes back to licking Jensen’s butt then, more insistent, pressing his tongue right against Jensen’s hole and then he slips it inside. Jensen draws in a surprised breath. This is unexpected. Then Jared wiggles his tongue a bit and Jensen almost collapses to the ground. The feeling is entirely foreign, but so, _so_ good. He has no idea how much time passes until Jared draws back.  
  
“Do you trust me, Jen?” Jared asks. “Because we can mate.”  
  
Jensen cranes his head back to look at Jared. “What? But how….” It clicks then. Oh. “That works?”  
  
“Chad said so.”  
  
Jensen shudders and this time it’s not the good kind. “Can we not talk about Chad when we’re… you know?”  
  
Jared chuffs and noses playfully at Jensen’s tail. “Mating? Having sex? Fucking?”  
  
“I always liked making love,” Jensen says quietly, remembering all the audio books Felicia liked to listen to.  
  
There’s a warm weight on his back then, Jared stalking over Jensen and covering him with his large body. “That’s totally what we’re doing.” Jared nuzzles Jensen’s neck. “I love you so much.”  
  
Jensen can’t help but smile. No matter how many times he hears Jared says that, it still makes him ridiculously happy.  
  
“So?” Jared asks and waggles his hips.  
  
Something hard bumps against Jensen’s butt and he realizes that that must be Jared’s dick.  
  
“Yes,” he says, because he trusts Jared and he wants them to be connected that way.  
  
It takes a few tries for Jared to get it right, but then his dick slowly pushes inside Jensen. It feels weird at first, an unfamiliar stretch and an almost uncomfortable feeling of fullness, but above him, Jared is panting wildly.  
  
“Oh, Jen. Oh fuck, you feel so amazing. So awesome.”  
  
Jensen preens under Jared’s praise and when Jared moves, pulling back and pushing forwards again, there’s friction and it feels nice. Very nice. What makes it even nicer is that Jared is huffing and mumbling, telling Jensen how good he feels, how much he loves him, and that he never wants to stop doing this.  
  
Jensen’s heart swells with love for his tiger when Jared shifts, paws holding Jensen tight around the middle and pleasure suddenly shoots up Jensen’s spine.  
  
Jensen moans and Jared mumbles something that sounds like “found it” but Jensen has no clue what he’s talking about and he doesn’t really care, because there’s heat pooling low in his belly and a buzz rushing through his whole body. When Jared starts licking the back of his neck, scratching his teeth along, Jensen moans.  
  
Spurred on, Jared starts gently gnawing on the thick fur of Jensen’s back and then something soft swishes past Jensen’s balls and cock. It has to be Jared’s tail, Jensen realizes and the touch is so maddeningly gentle, it drives him crazy.  
  
“Jared. Jared, I…”  
  
“What, baby?” Jared purrs, the rumble of his ribcage vibrating along Jensen’s back.  
  
Jensen is panting now, so close. “More, I don’t, I just-”  
  
Jared speeds up, thrusts into Jensen harder and deeper, and Jensen thinks he can feel it down deep into his bones. Then Jared’s tail is back, caressing him, and when Jared’s teeth close around the back of his neck, Jensen comes, whole body shuddering with pleasure.  
  
Jared roars, a sound loud enough to make the trees shake and collapses on top of Jensen. He’s a heavy and comfortable weight and Jensen could lie like this forever, basking in the afterglow. Especially with Jared snuggling him and dragging his half-extended claws through Jensen’s fur. It feels heavenly. Jensen hums and pats Jared’s paws.  
  
“Was that everything you hoped it would be?” Jared asks.  
  
Jensen shakes his head. “It was better.”  
  
Jared makes a deep satisfied sound. Unfortunately, he is getting a bit heavy now, so Jensen waggles his butt.  
  
“Not that I don’t love this, but you are getting a bit heavy…”  
  
“Oh, yeah, about that…” Jared hedges. He carefully lifts his weight from Jensen's back but stays close and connected. “We should probably stay like this. Because of the barbs, you know.”  
  
Oh. Jensen had forgotten about that. They’d discovered that when Jared gets aroused and comes, tiny barbs extend from his dick. Jensen thinks about them and decides that yes, they should stay like this. With Jared’s weight off his back, he find that he doesn’t mind. Not at all. They’re still connected, still one with each other.  
  
Carefully they shift so they’re lying on their sides, Jensen patting Jared’s paws while Jared slowly extends and retracts his claws, scratching through Jensen’s fur.  
  
“This is perfect,” Jensen says quietly and Jared hums in agreement.  
  
“Maybe,” Jared starts, “the next time we could try it the other way round. If you want, I mean.”  
  
Jensen thinks about it, about licking Jared, worshipping his strong body, burying himself deep inside of him.  
  
“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”  
  
Jared stretches and licks affectionately along Jensen’s ear. “Awesome.” He pauses then wiggles his hips. “So, how tired are you?”  
  
Jensen huffs out a laugh. Turns out, he’s not tired at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So,” Miss Huffman asks, “I assume the cameras are up and running? I’d really like to get the feed up on the homepage as soon as possible.”  
  
Aldis and Felicia exchange a look.  
  
“Well, they are. But, er, the night vision is no good, so we should probably just run the daily feed…” Felicia trails off when Miss Huffman glares at her.  
  
“What do you mean, the night vision is no good? That camera system cost me thousands of dollars.”  
  
Aldis coughs. “Well, I mean, the night vision works. Technically. We’re just not sure we should be running the, em, content.”  
  
Miss Huffman looks at them, entirely puzzled and more than a bit annoyed. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Aldis and Felicia exchange another look. Aldis fidgets until Felicia finally throws up her hands.  
  
“Because we thought you might want to keep the show PG.”  
  
Miss Huffman keeps the look of irritated confusion on her face until Felicia turns her laptop around, showing the camera feed. It takes Miss Huffman a while for her eyes to separate black and white from orange black stripes, moving together in one big heap, until -  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah,” Aldis says.  
  
Miss Huffman looks thoughtfully down at the laptop. “Hm. I understand your reasoning,” she finally says, “but it is our duty to make this available to the scientific community, not to mention Jared’s and Jensen’s fans. The feed will be up the whole time!”  
  
On his perch on the window sill, Chad chortles into his wing. He can’t wait to see Dani’s face when he tells her that their two best friends will become porn stars.

 

 

 


End file.
